


Forget About It

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, M/M, Mafia AU, Making Out, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex on the Couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you must know, I talked to Ukai for you and he’s not demoting you. In fact, when you go in he’s going to praise you for protecting your team instead of running when things got tough. But if you’re not going to see him, I’ll let you in on something else.” Sugawara grinds his hips down into Daichi’s. “I’ve been horny ever since you took charge this morning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget About It

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia AU has made an appearance and will continue to do so. There will also be other AU's mixed in here so if you got one you can suggest it to me! 
> 
> Thanks again to Toast_Senpai for going through and fixing all of my mistakes! You're pretty cool. 
> 
> Up next: masturbation (KuroKen)
> 
> Updates are every Sunday (or every other Sunday)!
> 
> Tumblr name: http://writeitinred.tumblr.com/

_This day has been too long,_ Daichi thinks as he sinks down onto the couch. It’s been filled with too many close calls, too many times that his team could have lost their lives because of his stupid mistakes. They were all just supposed to go in and get the weapons that an enemy gang took from them and bring them back. It should have been an easy mission, but Daichi didn’t bet on the fact that there would a second gang waiting on the inside.

How could he have been so thoughtless? He had watched this gang for weeks. He had watched when they all left to go out to eat, when they left to go to the bathroom. He knew the exact moment they should have made their move, but Daichi told everyone to hold for a little longer and that almost cost Nishinoya and Hinata their lives. They’re both still alive and kicking, Daichi had made sure before he decided to come up to his room and sulk, but they’ll have new scars to bare.

It won’t be surprising if Ukai calls him down to his office to demote him for putting his whole team in danger. He doesn’t deserve to be captain after what they went through today.

A knock on his door makes him look up and another wave of guilt hits him as he watches Sugawara walk into the room. There are bandages on his face and hands from all the glass that had been shattered in the fight.

“Why aren’t you downstairs getting your wounds looked at? Asahi is going to have a fit,” Sugawara says as he takes a seat next to him.

Daichi reaches his hand out, making sure that the person in front of him is real and not a figure of his imagination. The skin beneath his palm is soft and warm— _alive._ His lover is alive and safe and he should be happy with that. He isn’t.

“I’m fine. It’s Noya and Hinata that Asahi should worry about. God, I was such an _idiot_.”

Daichi leans forward to put his head in his hands. He feels the tears prickle and sting but he forces them back. He doesn’t have the right to cry. Not now.

“Daichi, you couldn’t have known they had another gang ready. Noya and Hinata will be fine, and when their wounds heal they’ll be up and annoying their boyfriends and showing off their scars to anyone who will listen. Now, come on. Asahi will be furious if your cuts somehow get infected. The one on your cheek looks really bad.”

Daichi shakes his head. “I have my own stuff in here. I’ll take care of it later after I get demoted from captain to ‘cleaning boy’.”

Sugawara groans, moving to situate himself so he’s straddling Daichi’s lap, squeezing his face between his hands, mindful of the wounds on his face.

“If you must know, I talked to Ukai for you and he’s not demoting you. In fact, when you go in he’s going to praise you for protecting your team instead of running when things got tough. But if you’re not going to see him, I’ll let you in on something else.” Sugawara grinds his hips down into Daichi’s. “I’ve been horny ever since you took charge this morning.”

His mouth pushed Daichi’s open before the man can complain. Daichi reaches up to grasp Sugawara’s hair, letting his tongue mix with his lovers. He makes sure to burn the taste in his memory, hoping that he’ll get to have this time and time again.

When he pulls back he nips at Sugawara’s bottom lip before dipping his tongue into that warm mouth for another taste. If Daichi is being honest, he could get drunk on the way his lover tastes. Somehow his mouth tastes like sugar and everything that is wholly Sugawara. He can taste the rustic tang of blood but the sweetness of his mouth outweighs it, enough to let his mind forget about today’s events and focus on what’s in front of him.

Daichi’s mouth moves down the side of Sugawara’s jaw, down his neck where he bites and licks to draw those sweet noises out of his lover. He can feel Sugawara’s pulse beneath his lips, can feel it skip and jump with every swipe of tongue. It reminds Daichi that his Sugawara is alive. He’s here in his arms, body squirming from pleasure.

Sugawara places his hands on Daichi’s chest, pushing himself away. Daichi watches intently as his lover crawls off his lap. He strips slowly and Daichi’s cock twitches and grows with each reveal of that silky pale skin.

Sugawara drops to his knees, licking his lips as he crawls forward. His hands slide up Daichi’s thighs, squeezing and kneading them, making Daichi laugh. Sugawara has always loved his thighs and makes sure to tell him so on a daily basis. Not that Daichi is much better.

He has always been infatuated with those lips, the same lips that are coming closer to the obvious bulge in his pants. And, those long fingers that always manage to pop up in his dreams when they aren’t together, now unbutton his pants.

Daichi groans as Sugawara’s hands wrap around the base of his cock, stroking slowly before he leans forward to lick the tip.

Those eyes, those beautiful amber eyes stare up into his as he brings Daichi further into his mouth. It takes every amount of willpower not to buck his hips.

“God, Koushi,” Daichi moans, running his fingers through his lover’s hair. Sugawara’s tongue swirls around the head as those long fingers play with his balls.

His lover always knows how to bring him to the edge of orgasm only to back off at the last minute. Daichi has noticed that Sugawara fucks like he fights. In the battlefield, he likes to play with his victim, a cat and mouse game just like what he’s doing now.

His tongue and fingers drive Daichi absolutely crazy until he’s tugging Sugawara back up into his lap for a deep kiss, tasting himself on his lover’s tongue.

“Daichi,” Sugawara whimpers, “I need you to fuck me.”

Daichi hums against Sugawara’s neck, running his hands over the expanse of pale skin. He hears his lover gasp when his fingers tweak Sugawara’s nipples. It’s a beautiful sound.

“I’ll need to get the lube and a condom.”

Sugawara shakes his head quickly. “I already prepared myself. That’s why it took me so long to get up here. As for the condom, we don’t need one. Just fuck me already.”

Daichi’s eyes widen as he slides his fingers down to Sugawara’s entrance, feeling how slick it is. He slips it in with ease, watching his lover’s mouth fall open in a silent moan. He needs to make sure that Sugawara is actually ready. His lover’s fingers are slender and long but Daichi’s fingers are bigger—thicker—and just because Sugawara feels prepared it doesn’t mean that he is.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Daichi teases, slipping in another finger. It’s a tight fit judging by the way Sugawara hisses. “You still feel a little tight.”

Sugawara does his best to glare at Daichi but it quickly melts away as Daichi’s fingers brush against his prostate. The next time his fingers don’t miss and they stay there, slowly massaging it.

“Daichi, please!” Sugawara pleads, his hips squirming unconsciously, wanting to get as much friction as he can.

Daichi doesn’t listen as he eases in a third finger, spreading them as he continues to move his fingers in and out. He can feel Sugawara shaking, can feel his muscles straining with tension. He’s still pretty tight but as long as his lover takes it slow he should be all right.

He pulls his fingers out, hands finding slender hips as he guides Sugawara back towards his cock. His hands tighten around the flesh hard enough to bruise as Sugawara continues to slide down on his cock, agonizing inch by inch.

“Daichi,” Sugawara breathes out and the noise he makes when he takes Daichi to the hilt borders on pornographic.

“You feel amazing. Can you move?”

Sugawara rolls his hips and Daichi clenches his jaw in an effort to keep his moans in. His lover’s movements are slow and Daichi tries to be patient, but when he looks up at Sugawara he can see his mischievous smirk. He thrusts his hips up to meet Sugawara’s, the sound of their skin smacking echoing in the room. It catches his lover off guard but Daichi doesn’t let up. He continues with his rough thrusts until there is nothing but breathy whimpers coming from Sugawara’s lips.

Daichi lets go of Sugawara’s hip to stroke his neglected cock that’s already slippery from all the precum. His touch is light and gentle compared to his thrusts, knowing that it’ll drive his lover crazy. 

“I’m— _fuck—_ I’m so close.” Sugawara’s voice sounds so broken and it sends a surge of pride through Daichi that he can make Sugawara sound like this.

“Come for me, baby,” Daichi growls in Sugawara’s ear, twisting his wrist at just the right angle to send him over the edge. He feels the hot mess spill over his hands and it’s not soon after that he finds his hips going still as he comes with a loud groan.

“So,” Sugawara huffs out with a laugh, “Did I make you forget, at least for a little bit?”

“Hmm,” Daichi hum as he runs his fingers through Sugawara’s hair, bringing him forward for a kiss. “I think for right now, yes. But when I have to go talk to Ukai? No. Sex doesn’t cover the fact that I screwed up today and to two of my teammates… _Shit._ ”

Sugawara took the opportunity to shift his hips. He sticks his lips out in an annoyed pout.

“Let’s not talk about these things when you have your dick up my ass, all right?”

Daichi can’t help the laughter that slips out at Sugawara’s blunt words. He loves this man more than he possibly should.

“Fair enough, Koushi, fair enough.”


End file.
